


Crew

by kickassanakin



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ace lawlu makes the world go round, baby's first one piece fic, testing the waters...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: Law is not a part of Luffy's crew.But he's still a part of something.





	Crew

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> Hiya! I got into One Piece. And I got into LawLu. And I can't sleep. So, take this how you will, it's just now 2 in the morning... and I just really wanted to get some LawLu thoughts out. So, my first OP fic... I dunno how I feel about it, to be honest? But ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's here anyways! Hope you guys like it~

There really wasn't much to it. Pretty anticlimactic, in the grand scheme of things.

  
Truth be told, it was hardly anything out of the ordinary -- his crewmates heard about how much he loved them every day. But this time was different.

  
It was night on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The air was a little chilly, promising some kind of chilly climate as their next stop, but that didn't stop Luffy from dressing how he normally did.

  
It was just him and Law on the deck. Everyone else was busy, or asleep, or otherwise not around. It was Luffy's turn to keep watch, and Law had decided to stay up with him. Luffy couldn't complain -- he liked the company.

  
They were both sitting against the railing, shoulder to shoulder, breath just barely misting in the cool air.

  
"What are you going to do?" Law had asked. "When you become the Pirate King."

  
"I won't have to _do_ anything, really." Luffy shrugged. "I'll be free. The free-est person on the sea." He smiled that wide smile of his and leaned back against the railing. "I'll be strong enough to protect my friends if they need it. I'll help them reach their dreams, too." His smile, somehow, grew even wider. "It's only fair."

  
That hadn't really surprised Law. But it was something to hear it out loud. "That's a lot of dreams to fulfill."

  
"We're crew," Luffy said, as if that was the only explanation needed. For him, it was. "You're a part of my crew, too."

  
"No, I'm not." Law rolled his eyes. They'd been over this a few times already. "An alliance doesn't mean what you think it means, Mugiwara-ya."

  
"Yeah, whatever." Luffy shrugged. "You're the captain of your own ship, but you're still a part of my _crew_." He said it carefully, slowly, as if that would help Law understand.

  
"I told you. I'm not sailing under your flag."

  
Luffy sighed, exasperated, and leaned even further into Law's personal space. "You're still my crew, Torao. I love you."

  
"I love you too, idiot."

  
Luffy didn't exactly react to that, though it was the first time he'd ever said it. The Strawhat captain just yawned and stretched and laid right down in Law's lap.

"You're _crew_." Luffy said, matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything. 

In a way, Law figured, it _did_.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note to anyone who knows me from my uh... more R-rated fics: I see Law and Luffy as totally asexual, so there's not going to be any bangin'. 
> 
> But! I do want to explore their relationship, because I think Luffy is fascinating, and any relationship with him in it is bound to be... a little different. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ^u^


End file.
